Enchanted Glen (farm)
The is an extension of FarmVille and is the 9th Farm, excluding the expansion farms. It stated its early access on January 7th, 2013 for players who are willing to pay . It is was released for free to all players on January 14th, 2013. You will need to be Level 15 or above to use this extra farm. __TOC__ Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Early Access to Enchanted Glen # Enchanted Glen Crops # Enchanted Glen Market items # Free Gnome Gift # Access to exclusive quests & its rewards Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: : 1 Glen Gnome Garden (incomplete) : 1 Glen Orchard (incomplete) : 1 Enchantment Shop : 1 Market Stall : 1 Fairy Kitchen (Stage 1) : 1 Glen Storage Cellar : 1 Fairy Bubble Tree : 1 Guardian Tree : 1 Dewdrop Cow : 1 Flying Fairy Sheep Fairy Points Fairy Points (commonly termed as FP) are the new experience system for Enchanted Glen. These are similar to the Spook Point or SP system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point or ZP system in Jade Falls and Cheer Point or CP system in Mistletoe Lane. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain FP You can earn these points in a number of fun ways: # Completing the Small Troll, Medium Troll, Large Troll and Extra Large Troll # Upgrading Mushroom House building # Upgrading River Mist Fortress building # Harvest Crops As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Enchanted Glen, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are exclusive to the Enchanted Glen farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Decorations= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Hidden Treasure - Trolls As with the more recent farms, you will have hidden treasures, in the form of Trolls, scattered through out the farm. They will appear as one of four sizes; Small, Medium, Large and Extra Large. Each Troll size will be displayed in 3 stages as you work on removing them. River Mist Fortress Rivermist Fortress is an exclusive stationary building, just like we built the Volcano Reef on the Hawaiian Paradise (farm) or teh Lighthouse Cove on the Lighthouse Cove farm and other exclusive buildables of all recent farms. You will be going through several stages of the Rivermist Fortress. Home Mushroom Along with the Rivermist Fortress there is another stationary building called the Home Mushroom that will be exclusive to the FarmVille Enchanted Glen farm! What a perfect abode for FarmVille's Enchanted Glen! The Home Mushroom has at least 9 different construction phases and appears to be harvestable for Gifts as well. Enchanted Pond Escapade Like on several previous farms you will here have farm escapade aka challenges. Enchanted Pond Escapade is exclusive challenges and work the same way like Nicks Running for Mayor Challenges on Mistletoe Lane (farm). Farm Expansion Gallery Enchanted Glen-loading.png|Enchanted Glen Loading Screen See Also Category:Enchanted Glen (farm)